fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minamoto no Raikō/@comment-4802891-20180708044922/@comment-34041338-20181003082230
Raikou can't be the incarnation of the god as she only has Rank C divinity as opposed to the more appropriate Rank A for those who became gods such as Heracles and Karna, or those who are reincarnated gods/avatars such as Rama and Tamamo. She is a child of Gozu Tennou for certain in her normal state. What happened when Raikou did her meditation to detach Ushi Gozen from herself was basically stripping all of her divine AND demonic nature into one personality/being. As opposed to normal Raikou who is half human and half god, this being was full god, and treated as an incarnation of Gozen Tennou himself, similar to how Romulus is supressing his own divinity Raikou attempted to strip herself of hers. Being an avatar does not strictly mean she was a avatar of Gozen, but is just Gozen materializing himself through a purely divine vessel instead. (The difference being important to differentiate what Rama is from what Tamamo is). As far as how different facets of gods are related but are not strictly the same god, Fate/Extella makes a point of stating that Velbar inflicted "trauma on the 12 Olympian Gods and the Roman Gods" specifically differentiating the two groups from each other even though they are basically the same beings reinterpreted. In addition, Type-Moon lore in regards to how gods function specifically mentions them being restricted by "each could only come to one conclusion and acquire one personality", and while the differences between say, dozens of different Earth Goddesses from Cybele to Gaia, can be incredibly mildly, the way they are worshipped, their different "Authorities" indicate that while Nasu will state they are related but they are not strictly the same god just different interpretations. Gozu Tennou is in an even more precarious position as he is an amalagamation of many Indian, Chinese, Southeast Asian, and Japanese gods all rolled into one that's just been reinterpreted as a lightning associated diety in this work even though he's mostly considered to be associated with disease. This appears to be because he is associated not with Indra but actually Sakra, who is the buddhist reinterpreation or Indra (the profile on swimsuit Raikou's page is actually eronously translated leaving out Sakra). This goes even further by the fact that technically yes Raikou is getting a Vajra but it's a Tokkoro which is a Japan only thing. Furthermore we've seen what the actually Vajra looks like thanks to Gilgamesh and it's indeed different as well. Going further, if instead we were to treat closely related god's as just being the same, then it's odd that Penthesilea has no concern whatsoever with Romulus, them being the children of Ares and Mars respectively you'd imagine them to have a "sibling" relationship but they don't either. In the end we'll need more firm lore concerning how beings like Mars and Ares are related to each other in regards to "family" but as far as any source material I can find they are treated as distinct unique individuals and not the same one. This means no Ushi Gozen is not Arjuna's mother/father nor is she his sister as far as anything else stated about the Gods related to Type-Moon lore.